jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedi-Bürgerkrieg
Der Zweite Sith-Krieg, auch Jedi-Bürgerkrieg und Krieg um die Sternenschmiede genannt, war ein Konflikt, der von 3959 VSY bis 3956 VSY andauerte. Die ehemaligen Jedi Revan und Malak hatten sich nach dem Ende der Mandalorianischen Kriege von der Alten Republik abgewandt und waren als Sith zurückgekehrt, um die Republik und den Jedi-Orden zu zerstören. In Zweiten Sith-Krieg standen sich Sith und zu ihnen übergelaufene republikanische Soldaten auf der einen Seite und die Streitkräfte der Republik und die Jedi auf der anderen Seite gegenüber. Vorgeschichte Zur Vorgeschichte siehe auch: Mandalorianische Kriege Im Jahr 3963 VSY griffen die Jedi unter der Führung von Revan und Malak in die Mandalorianischen Kriege ein, nachdem die Republik jahrzehntelang tatenlos zugesehen hatte, wie die Mandalorianer durch den Äußeren Rand marodierten und eine Welt nach der anderen unterwarfen. Da sie den Raum der Republik nicht unmittelbar bedrohten, hatten es sowohl der Hohe Rat der Jedi als auch der Senat wiederholt abgelehnt, etwas gegen die Mandalorianer zu unternehmen, weil sie verhindern wollten, dass der Krieg auch auf die Republik übergriff. Nach einem Massaker auf dem Planeten Cathar setzten sich Revan und Malak über die Entscheidung des Rates hinweg und führten eigenmächtig eine republikanische Streitmacht in den Krieg gegen die Mandalorianer. Da Revan mit seinem Vorgehen, die Strategien der Feinde zu kopieren und gegen sie zu verwenden, überaus erfolgreich war, sah die Republik schließlich über diese Eigenmächtigkeit hinweg und griff offiziell in den Krieg ein. thumb|left|Die Trayus-Akademie auf Malachor V. In den folgenden drei Jahren wurden die Mandalorianer mehr und mehr zurückgedrängt. Revan erwies sich als hervorragender Stratege, jedoch motivierte ihn weitaus mehr, als die übrigen Jedi ahnten: Revan war schon lange von der Philosophie der Sith fasziniert und hatte während des Krieges den Planeten Malachor V erforscht, auf dem sich die verlassene Trayus-Akademie, eine ehemalige Ausbildungsstätte der Sith unter Naga Sadow, befand. Hier stieß Revan auf Informationen über eine "Sternenschmiede", ein mächtiges Artefakt der dunklen Seite der Macht. Sein Aufenthalt auf Malachor V überzeugte ihn davon, dass die Republik schwach war - schließlich ließ sie sich seit Jahrzehnten von den Mandalorianern terrorisieren, einem Volk ohne jede politische Struktur und ohne feste Organisation -, und dass nur die Lehren der Sith Ordnung und Stabilität in die Galaxis bringen konnten. Nach seiner Rückkehr von Malachor V ließ Revan sich nicht anmerken, dass er der dunklen Seite der Macht verfallen war, sondern er beschloss, die Mandalorianischen Kriege schnellstmöglichst zu Ende zu bringen, um sich anschließend der Suche nach der Sternenschmiede widmen zu können. Mit diesem Artefakt würde er unbesiegbar werden und die Republik sowie den Jedi-Orden ein für alle Mal vernichten. thumb|right|Revans wahres Ziel: Die Sternenschmiede. Revan beschloss, die Mandalorianer nach Malachor V zu locken und sie dort vernichtend zu schlagen. Gleichzeitig plante er, auch der Republik in der Schlacht von Malachor V schwere Verluste beizubringen, da ihm eine starke Flotte der Republik bei seinen Nachkriegsplänen im Wege war. Er positionierte deshalb eine große Flotte der Republik im Orbit des Planeten, wohl wissend, dass die Mandalorianer der Versuchung erliegen würden, ein so attraktives Ziel anzugreifen. Auf dem Planeten selbst stationierte er eine geheime Superwaffe, den Masse-Schattengenerator und als die Schlacht in vollem Gange war, wurde diese Waffe durch einen seiner Generäle ausgelöst. Der Schattengenerator machte sich die Gravitation des Planeten zunutzte und zerdrückte alle Schiffe in Reichweite - republikanische wie mandalorianische Schiffe. Revan selbst tötete den Anführer der Mandalorianer, Mandalore den Ultimativen im Zweikampf und nahm anschließend die bedingungslose Kapitulation der Mandalorianer entgegen. Revan untersagte ihnen, einen neuen Anführer zu ernennen oder ihre Clans noch einmal zu vereinen, sondern ließ sie ihre Waffen zerstören und schickte sie dann fort, damit sie in der ganzen Galaxis verstreut lebten und nie wieder zu alter Macht zurückfanden. Unter dem Vorwand, einige Mandalorianer zu verfolgen, die sich der Kapitulation widersetzt hatten, nahmen Revan und Malak einen Teil der verbliebenen republikanischen Flotte an sich - unter anderem das Kommandoschiff Leviathan, dessen Kommandeur Saul Karath bereitwillig zu den Sith übergelaufen war, und flogen davon. Lange Zeit hörte die Republik nichts mehr von ihnen und hielt sie sogar schon für tot, bis Gerüchte auftauchten, Malak und Revan seien auf verschiedenen Welten gesichtet worden - unter anderem auf Dantooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan, Korriban, Tatooine und Taris. Tatsächlich hatte Revan auf diesen Welten die einzelnen Stücke der Sternenkarte gefunden, die ihn zur Sternenschmiede führte. Mit diesem Artefakt produzierte er in kürzester Zeit eine Raumflotte ungeheuren Ausmaßes für seine neue Sith-Armee, erklärte sich selbst zum neuen Sith-Lord und Malak zu seinem Schüler - und kehrte schließlich ein Jahr nach seinem Verschwinden in den Raum der Republik zurück, um sie anzugreifen. Kriegsausbruch thumb|left|Aus dem Jedi wurde der Sith "Darth Revan". Revan hatte es geschafft, mit Hilfe seiner Sith-Fähigkeiten zahlreiche Jedi und republikanische Soldaten, mit denen er Seite an Seite in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen gekämpft hatte, auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Teilweise schlossen sich ihm die neuen Kampfgefährten auch einfach aus Bewunderung an, weil sie die Chance ergreifen wollten, noch einmal mit den beiden legendären Kriegshelden gemeinsam zu kämpfen. Der erste Überraschungsangriff erfolgte im Jahr 3959 VSY auf die Schiffswerften von Foerost. Hier gelang es der neuen Sith-Flotte, der Republik empfindlichen Schaden zuzufügen, denn auf Feroest befand sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein Großteil der verbliebenen republikanischen Flotte, um die Schäden aus dem vergangenen Krieg beseitigen zu lassen. Dieser Angriff gilt als offizieller Beginn des Zweiten Sith-Krieges. Nachdem die republikanische Flotte schon mit dem ersten Schlag handlungsunfähig gemacht worden war, begann Revan, der sich nun "Darth Revan" nannte, mit einem Feldzug quer durch die Galaxis. Insbesondere tat sich hierbei der kommandierende Offizier der Flotte, Admiral Saul Karath, hervor, der viele Welten zum Überlaufen bewegte, indem er damit drohte, sie anderenfalls aus dem Orbit zu bombardieren. Ein besonders drastisches Exempel statuierte er mit dem Bombenangriff auf Telos IV. thumb|right|Revan und Malak entdecken einen Teil der Sternenkarte. Während Karath sich um die logistische Kriegsführung kümmerte, widmeten Revan und Malak sich eher den spirituellen Hintergründen ihres neuen Daseins als Sith. Sie wandelten auf den Spuren des großen Exar Kun und bereisten ehemalige Sith-Wirkungsstätten und Gräber auf Korriban. Hier gründete Revan eine neue Sith-Akademie, um dunkle Jedi als Armee für sein neues Reich auszubilden - wenn die Republik erst geschlagen war. Zahlreiche Welten empfanden Revans Vorgehensweise als erstrebenswert und liefen freiwillig zu ihm über, weil sie hofften, dass er als starker Anführer der Galaxis neue Stabilität gab und sie von der korrupten und oft ungeliebten Republik befreite. Dieses und die absolute Übermacht an Schiffen, die von der Sternenschmiede produziert wurde, führten dazu, dass die Republik bald vollkommen am Boden lag. Die Gefangennahme von Revan thumb|left|Die Jedi nehmen Revan gefangen. Revan plante, in einer großen Entscheidungsschlacht endgültig den Sieg herbeizuführen und die Jedi ein für alle Mal zu schlagen. Doch die Jedi hatten ihrerseits einen Plan entwickelt, wie sie das Blatt zu ihren Gunsten wenden konnten. Unter der Führung von Bastila Shan, die durch ihre Kampfmeditation entscheidenden Einfluss auf den Verlauf der Schlacht nahm, drang ein Kommando von Jedi in Revans Schiff ein, um ihn gefangenzunehmen. Malak, der sich schon lange von seinem Meister befreien wollte, um selbst Lord der Sith zu werden, nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und feuerte mit den Waffen der Leviathan, an deren Bord er sich befand, auf Revans Schiff, um seinen Meister und die Jedi auf einen Schlag zu töten. Es gelang Bastila, den schwer verletzten Revan durch die Macht am Leben zu halten und in letzter Sekunde mit ihm von Bord zu fliehen. Anschließend stellte man Revan vor den Hohen Rat der Jedi, der beschloss, ihn leben zu lassen, aber sein Gedächtnis zu löschen und seine Verbindung zur Macht zu trennen. Auf diese Weise, so hoffte man, würde er die Jedi unbewusst zum Standort der Sternenschmiede führen - ohne dass er sich selbst an etwas erinnern konnte. Wenn die Sternenschmiede zerstört war, dann bedeutete das auch das Ende der Sith. Revan wechselt die Seiten thumb|right|Eine Sternenkarte zeigt den Weg zur Sternenschmiede. Der Jedi-Rat versah Revan mit einer neuen Identität als republikanischer Soldat und unterstellte ihn dem Kommando von Bastila Shan. Zwischen beiden hatte sich - aufgrund der lebensrettenden Maßnahmen an Bord des Sith-Schiffes - ein Macht-Band gebildet, durch das sie nun Träume und Visionen teilten. Bastila dirigierte Revan in eine Richtung, dass er von sich aus auf Hinweise über die Sternenschmiede stieß und die Suche nach ihr aufnahm, ohne zu ahnen, dass er den gleichen Weg zuvor schon einmal gegangen war. Gemeinsam mit weiteren Kampfgefährten, die zu ihnen stießen - unter anderem dem republikanischen Soldaten Carth Onasi, der Rache an seinem ehemaligen Oberbefehlshaber Saul Karath suchte, weil dieser durch den Bombenangriff auf Telos IV seine Familie getötet hatte, und dem Mandalorianer Canderous Ordo, folgte Revan den Hinweisen auf den Sternenkarten. Malak führte inzwischen den Sith-Krieg mit großer Brutalität fort, indem er seine Sith-Armada ausschickte, um ganze Welten zu vernichten. Er wusste nicht, dass Revan noch lebte, war aber besessen von dem Gedanken, Bastila Shan in seine Hände zu bekommen, um sie zur dunklen Seite der Macht zu bekehren und sich ihre Kampfmeditation zunutze zu machen. Unter anderem ließ er den Planeten Taris bombardieren - wobei Milliarden von Einwohnern ums Leben kamen - und griff Dantooine an, wo sich zu dieser Zeit eine Jedi-Akademie befand. Er hatte auch einen neuen Schüler angenommen - Darth Bandon -, den er auf die Jagd nach Bastila schickte. Revan hatte mittlerweile die Position der Sternenschmiede im Orbit von Rakata Prime ermittelt. Als er sich mit seinem Schiff jedoch auf den Weg dorthin machte, wurde er von der Leviathan abgefangen und mit einem Traktorstrahl an Bord gezogen. Malak offenbarte ihm die Wahrheit über seine Identität, schaffte es jedoch nicht, Revan zurück auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Revan und seine Begleiter flohen von der Leviathan, lediglich Bastila blieb zurück und fiel Lord Malak in die Hände, der sie anschließend schwer folterte. Kampf um die Sternenschmiede thumb|left|Die Endschlacht: Schlacht von Rakata Prime. Die entscheidende Endschlacht des Krieges, die auch als die Schlacht von Rakata Prime bekannt wurde, wurde um die Sternenschmiede ausgetragen. Carth Onasi gab die Position der Sternenschmiede im Rakata-System der republikanischen Flotte durch, damit diese das Artefakt in einer letzten entscheidenden Raumschlacht zerstören konnte. Zuvor musste Revan das Störfeld, das sich auf einem nahegelegenen Planeten befand, abschalten, was ihm auch gelang. Die gesamte Flotte der Republik machte sich auf den Weg zur Sternenschmiede und es entbrannte eine Raumschlacht gewaltigen Ausmaßes. Allerdings konnten sich die Bomber nicht der Anlage nähern, weil sich die zur dunklen Seite der Macht übergelaufene Bastila im Zentralkern der Sternenschmiede aufhielt und jede Annäherung durch ihre Kampfmeditation verhinderte. Die einzige Möglichkeit war, dass Revan und sein Team in die Sternenschmiede eindrangen und dort von innen Bastila bekämpften, um ihre Meditation zu stören. Es gelang ihnen tatsächlich, ihr Raumschiff Ebon Hawk in die Sternenschmiede zu fliegen. Darth Malak, der über die Ankunft seines ehemaligen Meisters informiert wurde, befahl Bastila, ihn als Zeichen ihrer Treue zu den Sith, zu töten. thumb|left|Die Sith verteidigen die Sternenschmiede. Revan kämpfte sich, unterstützt von seinen Begleitern und weiteren Jedi, in den Zentralkern vor und schaffte es, Bastila im Lichtschwertkampf zu besiegen und zurück auf die helle Seite zu ziehen. Dadurch wurde ihre Kampfmeditation beendet und die schweren Bomber der Republik konnten endlich zur Sternenschmiede vordringen. Bevor er die Station verließ, suchte Revan Malak auf, der sich hinter den Verteidigungsanlagen verschanzt hatte, und es entbrannte ein Kampf zwischen ihnen, der mit dem Tod Malaks endete. Anschließend schaffte Revan es in letzter Sekunde, zur Ebon Hawk zurückzukehren, die auf ihn gewartet hatte, und die Sternenschmiede zu verlassen, bevor sie von der Republik zerstört wurde und explodierte. Der Tod Malaks und die Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede beendeten den Zweiten Sith-Krieg. Kriegsfolgen Obwohl die Republik siegreich aus diesem Krieg hervorgegangen war, hatte er schwere Spuren hinterlassen. Die Flotte war stark angeschlagen, zahllose Planeten verwüstet und die Republik lag wirtschaftlich am Boden. Sie hatte nun drei schwere Kriege in kurzer Folge überstanden und war nicht in der Lage, einen weiteren Konflikt durchzustehen. Dieses erkannten auch einige der überlebenden dunklen Jedi, die sich auf Malachor V sammelten. Drei von ihnen schmiedeten in der Trayus-Akademie ein neues Bündnis gegen die Republik und beschlossen, dass der Zeitpunkt ideal war, um den Jedi-Orden ein für alle Mal zu vernichten und der Republik den Todesstoß zu versetzen. So brach fünf Jahre später im Jahr 3951 VSY der sogenannte Zweite Sith-Bürgerkrieg aus, der die Galaxis erneut in tiefes Chaos stürzen würde. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic I'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Heritage of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Chronicles of the Old Republic zu finden unter: Game Info -> Chronicles *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties (Star Wars Hyperspace) Kategorie:Kriege Kategorie:Die Mandalorianer en:Jedi Civil War